


You Belong With Me

by ardentaislinn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 18,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentaislinn/pseuds/ardentaislinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of mostly Outlaw Queen prompts from my Tumblr, 'ardentcsshipper'. There is some Captain Swan/Snowing/Henry/Captain Charming Hood stuff though, too. Feel free to leave your own prompt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Robin and Regina team up to get her heart back with Robin apologizing every few minutes

“Regina, I am so sorry about this,” Robin told her as they crouched down in the woods, watching the cellar where the Wicked Witch was keeping Gold.

Regina didn’t know whether to roll her eyes or smile. He’d already apologised at least three times already on their trek over here. The fact that he cared so much about what she thought of him secretly warmed the murky depths of her soul, even if the constant contrition was grating on her nerves a little.

He’d looked so distraught when he had found her at Granny’s. He’d clearly run all the way from the forest where he’d been guarding her heart, Roland wrapped securely in his arms. It had taken him a few long moments to get his breath back before he could tell her about Gold threatening Roland to obtain the heart.

Frankly, Robin had looked like he expected her to incinerate him at any second, and Regina _had_ been angry at first. But one look at Roland’s dimpled smile and Regina had completely forgiven Robin’s choice.

That didn’t mean, however, that he didn’t have to make amends. Which is why the two of them were scoping out the cellar.

“I swear I never meant for this to happen after you placed your trust in me. I’m wretched at the thought of what might happen.”

Regina looked over at him, raising a haughty eyebrow to stop herself smiling at his worry for her. “I’m well aware what might happen. We just need to retrieve the heart before she can use it to control me. Time is of the essence,” she finished pointedly.

“Right,” he agreed. “But I am sorry.”

Finally she allowed herself to smile. “I know,” she murmured softly.


	2. A Drink and a Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OQ prompt: Robin and Regina finally have the drink she owes him
> 
> Combined with this prompt from jlc-63: Robin sings to Regina.

Regina smoothed her hair and tugged on the ends of her shirt as she looked up at the neon sign flickering above the unfamiliar bar. There was no reason to be nervous about this. They both wanted it.

The Wicked Witch had been defeated two weeks previously, and it had taken Regina that long to approach Robin about the drink he owed her. She’d half-expected him to have changed his mind, but thankfully he had seemed gratifyingly eager.

She had been the one to suggest that they go out of Storybrooke for the occasion. She didn’t want anyone she knew to be witness if this turned out to be an embarrassing failure.

She was running late, so chances were he was already in their waiting for her, but Regina needed a few minutes to prepare herself. Regina couldn’t actually remember if she’d ever been on an actual date before. She was beginning to suspect not.

Eventually she couldn’t put it off any longer, so she straightened her shoulders and walked in the front door. The place was cleaner than she had expected from its exterior, and only a few of the patrons seemed on the obnoxious side of drunk.

Her eyes scanned the crowd, briefly pausing on a stage to the side of the room before she finally saw the man she was looking for. He was at the bar, chatting to the bartender while he nursed a nearly full pint of beer.

Regina felt her anxiety ease. He seemed relaxed, rather than tense with regret about spending this evening with her. And he had shown up, which she hadn’t been completely sure about.

She made her way over to the bar and slid into the seat beside him. He glanced over and his eyes immediately warmed at the sight of her.

“Regina,” he said with a slow smile. “I wasn’t sure that you would come.”

“I was wondering the same about you,” she admitted.

“So, now that we are both here, what can I get you to drink?”

“While I believe the initial offer was for whiskey, I think I would prefer a wine.”

Robin nodded and signalled the bartender with her order. They sat in silence for a few moments as they waited for her drink to be delivered. Their eyes caught and they both smiled. Regina looked quickly away as she felt a blush creep onto her cheeks at the affection in his gaze.

Once they both had something to drink, Robin led them over to a small table a few rows back from the stage.

“So, tell me about your day,” Robin suggested. Feeling that this was a fairly safe topic amongst a number of possible landmines Regina began to tell him about the latest efforts to rebuild the town.

Their conversation flowed naturally from there as they moved on to all manner of subjects. Over an hour later, Regina was surprised when they were interrupted by a man on the stage.

“As you all know, it is karaoke night tonight! We’ve already got our first couple of acts lined up, so sign yourself up with Bob over there to have a go.”

The surprisingly large crowd cheered as the first performer climbed onto the stage.

“This must be one of these things peculiar to this world, Your Majesty. What is care-ee-oh-kee?” he pronounced the word carefully, his breath hot on her ear as he leaned close to be heard over the crowd. She felt a shiver go down her spine at his close proximity.

“People sing along to the music of popular songs from this world.” She was about to suggest they leave when she saw Robin’s eyes brighten.

“Sing? I’m somewhat of a troubadour, didn’t you know?”

Regina laughed as he puffed out his chest proudly. “I have no doubt, but I don’t think you know any of the songs from this world yet, do you?”

His eyes narrowed as if she had just given him a challenge. “As a matter of fact, I do.”

“How?” she asked curiously. She couldn’t imagine anyone bothering to brush him up on the popular culture of this place.

“I was introduced to the wonders of wireless radios. They work out in the woods and have much useful information to tell us. There is a station that is rather fond of a particular song, and I and my Merry Men have all learned the words to it by heart as we sing to it. It is a particular favourite amongst us.”

Regina tried not to laugh at the image he conjured of the Merry Men gathered around a radio singing modern pop songs, but couldn’t stop her lips quirking into a daring smile. “Then go to it, Outlaw.”

Robin gave her a heated look as he got up to speak to Bob, his fingers trailing across her should as he went. When it was his turn to sing, Robin got up on stage and the opening strains to a strangely familiar song reached her ears.

It was Taylor Swift.

She laughed in delight as Robin enthusiastically sung along, his voice surprisingly good. He kept glancing her way through most of the performance, throwing winks and exaggeratedly suggestive looks her way. Regina couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to have him sing just for her, in a far less silly manner.

When it was done he returned, his breathing heavy and his eyes sparkling. He had enjoyed making a fool of himself on that stage, and the crowd had loved it even more.

“I believe it is your turn, Regina.”

She laughed away the suggestion. “Not on your life, Bandit.”

But many hours and a vast more drinks later, Regina did take the stage in front of a dwindling crowd after swearing Robin to secrecy.

 _Pour Some Sugar on Me_ had likely never received quite such a rousing rendition


	3. Spoiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Henry is jealous of Roland who Regina has been spoiling.

“Mum, I want a bike,” Henry declared as he strode into the kitchen. Regina looked up from the pot she was stirring to see that her son was looking extremely determined. She glanced at Robin, who had been ‘assisting’ her with the cooking, but he just shrugged unhelpfully.

“Well, you have a birthday coming up. Is it on your wishlist?” Regina suggested brightly.

Henry scowled. “I want it now.”

Regina sighed and handed the stirring spoon to Robin before she made her way over to Henry. “What’s brought this on?” she asked carefully.

“Roland got a new toy. I should have one, too.” Regina’s heart sunk. She had hoped that she would be lucky enough to avoid sibling rivalry between these two altogether. Henry was a teenager after all, but he’d recently entered a moody phase that Regina wasn’t quite sure how to deal with.

“Roland also lost his first tooth. It was a big milestone. We thought he deserved a treat.”

Henry’s jaw clenched. “You promised that you wouldn’t treat us any differently once you got married.”

Regina felt like rolling her eyes. She had no idea when Henry had started using guilt as a tactic to sway her, but she rather thought it could only be Emma’s influence on him. Or maybe that pirate’s.

“I seem to remember you getting a very expensive gaming console after you lost your first tooth,” Regina reminded him.

“But that was years ago.” Regina could tell he was getting frustrated.

“Henry, you got to go out on a boat with Killian yesterday, and Roland didn’t. You have an advantage of two sets of parents and grandparents that spoil you. Can you let Roland have just this little thing?”

Henry’s jaw jutted forward. “Fine. But I expect the bike for my birthday.”

Regina smiled and put her arm around him. “We’ll see.”

Henry gave her a look of grudging acceptance and then left the room the way he had come.

“You handled that well,” Robin told her as she wrapped her arms around him from behind, seeking wordless comfort from his presence.

“Who would have though a 14-year-old boy would be jealous of a 6-year-old?” she spoke into his shoulder as she placed an affectionate kiss there.

“Teenagers are largely irrational creatures. I know I was.”

She laughed. “I’m sure you caused all kinds of trouble.”

“Oh, yes.” He laughed with her as he placed his free hand on hers where they were clasped on his stomach. He began trailing his fingers lightly up her arm. Regina shivered at the feeling, lazily slipping her other hand further down his front.

“He’ll come around, though, right?” she asked, suddenly anxious that her son would hate her. It was tough competing with so many people for his time and affection.

“Definitely. Though, let us be glad for now that he didn’t ask for a car.”

“Oh, God.”


	4. Super-Awesome Step-Dads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hook and Robin have a bet on who the "cool" stepdad to Henry is. As they each try to prove their "coolness" they get into loads of trouble with their ladies.

Killian was sitting with Robin and David at Granny’s when he saw Emma walk in. She immediately made her way over to them with a smile and kissed her husband briefly. He saw David roll his eyes as he glanced away from them and Killian couldn’t help throwing a slight smirk at his friend’s discomfort.

“Would one of you mind hanging with Henry for a bit? He’ll need some dinner later on and Regina and I might not be back in time.”

“Sure. Where are you off to?”

“Girl stuff,” she replied dismissively, sparking Killian’s interest.

“What kind of…” Killian didn’t even get to finish his question before Emma kissed him again and hurried towards the door.

“He’s down at the bakery,” she told them as she slipped out of the door.

Killian narrowed his eyes as he watched her through the window. She jumped into the back seat of Regina’s car and it quickly took off out of sight.

“Strange,” he muttered.

“Regina has been acting oddly all morning,” Robin put in.

“Any idea why?”

“Not a clue.”

They both looked over to David, who shrugged. “Snow is pregnant again. I don’t know what normal behaviour is anymore,” he told them as he placed a gentle hand over the two year old girl napping in his lap.

“Right, I should go get Henry,” Killian told them as he dismissed any thoughts of Emma’s unusual behaviour and went to stand.

“I think Henry would prefer it would be me, don’t you?” Robin asked pointedly.

Killian blinked in shock and then scowled, returning to his seat. “What the blazes do you mean by that?”

“Well, I think it is quite clear that I am his favourite step-dad, don’t you?”

“I hope you are joking.”

“I taught him to hunt. He plainly thinks I am more fun than you.” Killian sat up straighter at the challenge in Robin’s voice.

“I taught him to sail, so he _clearly_ would think _I_ was the cooler step-dad.”

“I’m teaching him archery, so I still think he would prefer to spend time with me.” Robin leant forward and Killian mirrored his movement, the two men staring each other down.

“Well, I’m teaching him to sword fight, so I rather think I have the advantage.”

David cleared his throat awkwardly. “Technically, _I_ taught-,“ Robin cut him off.

“I think we should make a bet about this.”

“What’s the point? You’ll lose, Hood.”

“Scared, _Hook?_ ”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

David once again tried to interrupt. “You two are letting this get out of hand. I know you are competitive, but this is absolutely ridiculous,” Killian deflated knowing he was right. He looked at Robin, and he gave a reluctant nod. “Especially,” David continued with a smug smile, “since Henry quite obviously prefers to spend his time with me.”

The two of them rounded on David.

“In your dreams, Charming,” Robin sneered.

“Not a chance,” Killian added.

David just shrugged, unconcerned. “I’m going to take this little one home,” he said indicating his daughter. “You two can sort it out for yourselves.”

Killian and Robin eyed each other as David left Granny’s.

“He’s going to pay for that, right?” Killian asked.

“Oh, yes. We’ll enlist Henry to devise the perfect revenge,” Robin replied with an evil smile.

`

Many hours and a great deal of pizza later, Killian, Robin and Henry had the perfect plan laid out in diagrams strewn across the dining room table.

“Henry, for this to work, you will have to drive the truck,” Killian told him.

He brightened. “Really? Because after the last time, Mum said…”

“I know what Mum said, but this is a special situation.”

“Besides, Henry, you know Roland will have his own part in this, so…” Robin began.

Suddenly, the door burst open, admitting Emma, Regina and Mary Margaret. The three males quickly assembled themselves in front of the table, hiding the evidence of their afternoon from curious eyes.

“What’s going on?” asked Emma suspiciously. Her gaze settled on Henry and her eyes narrowed. Clearly, the lad was the weakest link. Killian would have to remember that.

“Oh, we were just…,” Henry began, sounding uncharacteristically nervous. Killian placed his good hand on Henry’s shoulder and squeezed, giving him the strength to withstand his mothers’ assessing looks. Regina and Mary Margaret were also eyeing them with suspicion. “Just hanging out,” Henry finished.

“Pizza, guy stuff, the usual,” Robin put in.

“Where did you ladies go?” Killian asked brightly, hoping to distract them.

Emma narrowed her eyes, not in the least fooled. “Like I said: girl stuff.”

“Right. I knew that.”

“Where’s my husband?” Mary Margaret asked, ignoring the tension in the room.

Killian surreptitiously consulted the timetable they had drawn up earlier. “Right now he should be at the station.”

“I see,” she replied. “I better go find him.” Mary Margaret said her goodbyes and left.

Regina turned to Robin. “We should go now, too. Where’s Roland?”

“He’s on the couch with his game. But, can we just…” he gestured to Killian and Henry.

“I’m starving, Robin. I want to get home. You can finish whatever mischief you are cooking up tomorrow.”

Robin sighed, resigned, and went to pick up Roland. “Henry, do you want to stay with me or Emma tonight?”

“Killian and I have both already eaten, so I may as well stay here.”

Regina nodded. “Sure, but we are still on for tomorrow, right?”

Henry smiled. “Definitely.”

Regina and Robin said their goodbyes, and then it was just Emma left, facing the two of them.

“Do I want to know?” she asked with resigned affection.

Killian and Henry glanced at each other in silent communication.

“No.”

“Probably not.”

“Right. Well, whatever you are planning, I just hope I don’t have to arrest you. Again.”

“Love, that was one time…”

Emma gave him a look and Killian shut his mouth. She walked past them and grabbed a slice of pizza before sitting on the couch.

“So, lad, today was fun, right?” Killian asked.

“Sure. Next time I think I’ll hang with Grandpa and Belle, though. He’s started teaching me some magic.” Henry wondered off, completely unaware of the bombshell he had just dropped.

Magic. Well, that would be a tough act to follow. Good thing Killian liked a challenge.


	5. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OutlawQueen prompt: Robin gets jealous because he sees a man flirting with Regina. (Not yet married or anything) Thanks!

Robin strode into the bar, determined to have a night of drinking with his friends without one thought of the confounding Regina Mills from entering his head. Unfortunately, that vow was immediately broken when he saw her sitting at the bar talking to a man he didn’t recognise.

The crawling sensation of jealousy that crept up on him was most unwelcome. Intellectually he knew that he had no claim over Regina. He might think that they shared something special, but that didn’t mean she was beholden to him in any way. Still, the thought of another man touching her was extremely unpleasant.

It was only after Robin had worked through these thoughts in his mind that he actually studied the scene in front of him. Even from this distance, Robin could tell that Regina was not at all receptive to the man’s attentions.

He was halfway across the bar when he saw Regina grab the man’s wandering hand and crush it in a firm grip. A fireball appeared in her other hand and the man’s eyes widened in terror.

“Do you even know who you are speaking to, you disgusting _worm_?” she sneered.

Robin stopped to watch the show, grinning. The entire bar had gone silent, waiting to see what would happen.

“I…” said the man.

“Next time you want to harass someone, I suggest you remember this moment and stop yourself.”

The man nodded awkwardly and Regina released him. He scurried away in defeat, but Robin felt no sympathy for him.

The fireball disappeared. Regina glared around the bar until her audience had returned to their previous activities. Finally, her eyes found his and softened slightly. Robin took that as an invitation.

“Hello, You Majesty. That was quite a demonstration.”

“I’ve told you it's Regina. And most men would be intimidated by such a display,” she replied with an arched brow.

Robin sat beside her, glad she hadn’t told him to get lost.

“Most men aren’t me. Beside, we already established that I would be a pile of ashes by now if you didn’t like me at least a little.”

“You presume much, Outlaw.”

He grinned. “Probably. But it isn’t like you are particularly vocal about these things, so presumption will have to do.”

Regina gave him a reluctant smile. “Yes, I suppose so.”

Their eyes met and held and Robin was once again hit with her beauty. Not that it was ever possible to ignore, but every so often he was struck by it anew. His mind wandered to some extremely carnal thoughts before he brought himself back to the present.

“So, since we are in a bar, and you do owe me a drink, how about I buy you one to make up for that lout?”

Regina narrowed her eyes, considering him. “Alright,” she said eventually.

Robin grinned. “I promise not to get handsy,” he told her as he leaned forward. “Unless you ask nicely, of course.”


	6. Much Ado About Outlaw Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OQ prompts: "Much Ado About Nothing" and "Dangerous Liaisons"
> 
> I got in the Much Ado, but Dangerous Liaisons will have to happen at a later date!

Killian opened the door quietly to the room he was sharing with Emma, attempting not to wake his sleeping bride-to-be. The light from the hall streamed through the open door until he shut it carefully behind him. In that brief glimpse he managed to see Emma’s hair streaming across her pillow and grinned to himself. He was finally getting to marry the woman of his dreams.

They were at a manor in the countryside, with all their friends and family staying with them until the big event two days from now. Or one day, he supposed, figuring it must be after midnight.

He divested himself of the necessary clothing and slipped into bed behind Emma. She murmured, shifting closer so he could wrap his arm around her. He kissed her shoulder gently, not sure if she was awake.

“Where were you?” she asked sleepily.

“Robin got deep into his cups and started talking about Regina again,” he told her. “He can pretend all he wants that she means nothing to him, but it is blindingly obvious that he’s pining for her. And you know what he’s like when he gets on a roll about her. It goes on for hours.”

Emma chuckled softly. “You’re a good friend to him.” She stroked his arm softly and nuzzled into her pillow.

“Maybe. But I’d rather he and Regina stop dancing around each other and just get together already.”

“Agreed,” Emma replied on a yawn. “Regina has been talking about him non-stop lately. Usually about how much he irritates her, but none of us are fooled.”

“I know we said that we would keep their secret for them, but don’t you think it is time we gave them a little nudge?”

“Probably, but in the morning. Sleep now.” She drifted off almost instantly. Killian took a few moments to plan his actions for tomorrow. He’d been waiting for this day for a long time.

`

“Now, you remember the plan?” he asked Emma for the hundredth time.

“Yes,” Emma hissed. “Be quiet, they are coming.”

Sure enough, Robin and Regina entered, bickering like an old married couple. An older married couple with busloads of sexual chemistry, that is.

“Robin, mate, good morning!”

It was quite clear that Robin and Regina had been so engrossed in verbally sparring with each other that they hadn’t seen Emma and Killian in the room, since they both started in surprise at the sound of his voice.

“Killian,” Robin greeted his friend with a nod.

“I need your help hanging some lights. You are coming with me.” He walked forward and placed a hand on Robin’s shoulder, steering him out of the room. Behind him he could hear Emma asking Regina to help her with breakfast. He grinned, knowing their plan had just been set in motion.

`

“I just don’t understand her at all,” Robin lamented as he handed a light bulb up to Killian. As much as Killian’s plan had hinged on Robin once again bringing the conversation back to Regina, he couldn’t help but roll his eyes. The man was so besotted it was ridiculous.

“I pretty sure she just fancies you, mate.”

Robin dropped a bulb and it shattered against the concrete. He appeared not to notice. “…what?” he asked instead. Killian tried not to laugh.

“If you think about it, it explains all her behaviour. Besides, we’ve all seen her give you doe eyes when she thinks no one is looking.”

“She gives _me_ doe eyes? _Regina?_ ” Robin looked so comically shocked that this time Killian did laugh out loud.

“Yes. It is quite clear that she is positively smitten with you. She’s probably wasting away while she pines for you.”

“Do you…do you really think so?” Robin asked with hesitant hope.

“I’m sure of it.”

“Then, I suppose it is only the gentlemanly thing to do if I tell her I love her. I mean, if it would keep her sanity. Not because I actually do.”

Killian scoffed under his breath. “Whatever you think is best, mate.”

`

The two of them returned to the kitchen, and Killian’s eyes went straight to Regina. _Regina’s_ eyes went straight to giving Robin a speculative look and Killian felt a little thrill of triumph. No doubt by the end of the day this whole ludicrous drama would be resolved to everyone’s satisfaction.

Rather than say anything, Killian walked over to Emma and placed a kiss on her cheek. “What’s cooking?”

Emma gave him a conspiratorial smile that the other two couldn’t see but simply replied, “eggs.”

“Anyone else awake yet?”

“Not yet,” Emma replied.

“I should think not, given the way Victor and Ruby were carrying on last night. David and Mary Margaret weren’t far off, either,” Robin told them with an exaggeratedly lascivious grin.

“Why do you have to be so vulgar?” Regina asked with heat. Robin blinked in surprise.

Not waiting for his answer, Regina stormed out of the room.

“What was all that about?” he asked.

Killian shrugged, but he couldn’t help but feel his plan was doomed to failure.

`

Three hours later Killian accidentally caught Robin and Regina having a heavy make out session in the broom closet and decided that his plan had been perfect after all.

 


	7. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OQ prompt: Robin and Regina's first kiss . :)

Regina was standing by her window in the castle, watching the curse roll in. She’d done everything she possibly could to save everyone and she’d failed utterly. The curse was coming and there was no escaping it. She didn’t even know what it would do, where it would take them, so she couldn’t prepare herself or the others.

Tears gathered in her eyes and she sighed, feeling completely useless. It was her responsibility to protect everyone against magical threats, but she couldn’t save them from the biggest one of all.

A noise sounded behind her and Regina whipped around to see the bandit standing in the entrance to her room.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, more surprised than angry at his intrusion.

“The curse is coming, and given that we don’t know what is coming, I couldn’t let us leave without one last thing,” he told her, moving towards her with liquid grace.

“What’s that?” she asked breathlessly.

Robin stopped inches from her. “A kiss,” he whispered as he pulled her towards him and crushed his lips against hers.

She gasped in surprise at the sudden onslaught and Robin used the moment to his advantage as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Unwilling to concede the battle, Regina pressed back with her lips and tongue until he groaned.

Eventually the kiss slowed and stopped. Robin rested his forehead against hers as they tried to catch their breath.

He grinned, but there was a tinge of sadness to the expression. He stepped back. “See you on the other side, Your Majesty. I hope.”

With that, he was gone.


	8. Everything I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OQ prompt: Regina tells Robin she is pregnant just before their wedding

“Robin,” Regina hissed outside of his door. She adjusted the bodice of the gown which had recently become far more daring than she had intended given her slight increase in bust size. She glanced up and down the corridor, desperate not to be caught, but determined to speak to her husband-to-be.

There was a shuffling sound from the other side of the door. “Regina?”

“Yes. Let me in.”

“I can’t. You told me that this world had a tradition where it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the ceremony. I don’t wish for our wedding to be spoiled by anything.”

“Robin, neither of us are originally from this world, so their traditions can go hang. I need to speak to you. Now.”

She heard a reluctant sigh and the door swung open. Robin’s eyes widened at the sight of her, and Regina couldn’t help a small thrill of gratification at his reaction. Then, she pushed passed him into the room.

“Regina, what’s this about? You aren’t calling off the wedding, are you?” he actually sounded worried.

Regina frowned. “Of course not. But I do have something to tell you.”

He relaxed with a grin and began strolling towards her. “Are you sure you aren’t here for a quickie before the ceremony? Because that dress…” he trailed off, as his gaze drifted to her impressive cleavage.

Regina rolled her eyes and smiled reluctantly. “I should never have taught you that word. Besides, we can’t ruin my dress until _after_ the wedding.”

“Alright, then tell me. What was so important?” he asked, making an effort to look serious.

“How would you feel if I said I’m pregnant?” Regina asked hesitantly.

“Regina…” he breathed. Then, suddenly she was in his arms and his mouth was slanting across hers. This kiss was fierce, possessive and unmistakeably happy.

Regina grinned, breaking the kiss. “So, you are alright with this, I take it?”

He gave an incredulous laugh. “Alright? I couldn’t be more thrilled. This is incredible.” He kissed her once more, softly cradling her face. “How do you feel about it?”

She felt a deep sense of joy and satisfaction overtake her. “This is everything I’ve ever wanted. So, let’s get married and we can begin our future together.”

 


	9. Entangled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OQ prompt: Robin lets down Regina's hair in the Enchanted Forest

“Hood,” Regina began as she finally found the outlaw talking to Little John by one of the evening fires at the edge of camp.

“What can I do for you, Your Majesty?” he asked, standing.

Little John took one look at the two of them and apparently decided he didn’t want to be witness to whatever confrontation was brewing, because he slunk away immediately. Regina hardly noticed as her attention was too focused on the man in front of her.

“There appear to be no mirrors in your camp,” she told him.

“I can’t say it is something any of us ever required,” he answered cautiously. “All of us Merry Men are so strikingly handsome we thought it might be distracting.” He grinned winningly at her, but she just stared him down. His smile faltered.

“Do you have a mirror anywhere, perhaps stashed amongst some of your loot?”

He frowned. “No, it isn’t the kind of thing that normally catches my eye. Why do you ask?”

“Well, quite clearly, I need one.” She hesitated, feeling oddly embarrassed by her predicament. “The makeup I can get off fine. It’s the hair,” she said, gesturing to her elaborate coiffure.

“It’s…nice?” he replied.

She rolled her eyes. “I need a mirror so I can take it down. You don’t think this is comfortable to sleep in, do you?”

“Ah, no. I imagine not.”

“I can’t see all the pins without a mirror. I end up stabbing myself if I can’t get a visual on what I am doing. It is more trouble than it is worth.”

Robin’s eyes shifted and Regina couldn’t quite distinguish the new emotion in them due to the low light.

“Given that my accommodations are so clearly lacking for a lady of your stature, may I offer my humble services in removing those pins?” He gave a little half bow, but Regina could detect no sense of mockery.

She felt her face heat at the picture of intimacy that his suggestion conjured. “You would…you would do that?” she asked cautiously.

He nodded; his eyes sincere, if a little melancholy. “It would be a pleasure. It has been a long time since I’ve had the opportunity to do so.”

Regina’s thoughts flickered to his wife and smiled a little sadly. “In that case, I graciously accept your offer.”

He gestured to the raised log he had been sitting on and stood behind her as she made herself comfortable. He began sliding the pins out one by one and she could feel the relief as the strands loosened.

He began unrolling certain sections as the pins came out, and carefully separated them from the rest. His fingers occasionally brushed her neck or shoulder as he did so, and Regina couldn’t tell if it was intentional on his part or not.

She had no doubt, however, that his hands were dexterous and very capable. Her mind drifted to all manner of other things a man like that could do with his talented hands and found herself blushing at the thought. She was glad he couldn’t see her face or he might guess which way her thoughts had wandered.

All too soon her hair was loose about her shoulders. Regina sat, unwilling to move and break the spell between them.

She felt Robin run his fingers through her hair, subtly at first, but then with more confidence when she didn’t object. He was so gentle, she barely noticed if he hit a snag, since he would untangle it slowly and with great care.

She felt soothed, cherished, as he worked with such concentration. His focus was completely on her, and Regina couldn’t remember the last time that had happened.

All too soon it was over and she felt him stepping away. She felt suddenly chilled and stood to ward off the sensation.

She turned to thank him, but her words were lost as she saw the intensity of his gaze. He stared at her for a few seconds, and Regina felt oddly breathless.

Eventually he gave her a short nod and strode away.

Regina was left feeling rather bereft, with a yearning in her heart she couldn’t name.


	10. Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: regina and robin doing the dirty and Snow walks in

Regina sidled up to Robin as he was talking to Killian and whispered in his ear. “Robin, I need you.”

His head whipped around and he studied her face. His eyes darkened as he saw the message written in her expression.

“Excuse me,” he said to Killian, never taking his eyes off Regina’s face. Out of the corner of her eye Regina saw Killian smirk, but she honestly didn’t care. She’d needed this all day and she simply couldn’t wait any longer.

She dragged Robin past the people milling about Granny’s celebrating and led him into the bathroom.

He wasted no time, crowding her up against the cabinet and grinding his hips against her bottom. His hands slid around to her front to cup her breasts as his lips started working their magic on her neck.

“You minx,” he murmured against her skin. “I’ve been burning for you all evening.”

“Good,” she gasped as she tilted her hips and pressed them firmly back against his.

He slipped his hand under her shirt and toyed with her nipple through the bra. She pushed her breasts forward, already aching for him. Impatient, she turned in his arms. He boosted her up onto the counter and stepped between her legs. Regina grabbed the back of his neck and hauled him down for a kiss. They were both too far gone for much finesse but Regina didn’t mind. She just needed him inside her.

She reached for his belt buckle and dragged him even closer, their mouths never separating. His right hand slid up her thigh, pushing her skirt up until he reached the top of stockings. His fingers brushed lightly against the bare skin of her upper thigh and she shivered, before his hand drifted over to her fabric-covered core. Her hips moved, desperate for more friction against his hand.

“You’re ready for me,” he murmured with a cocky grin as he stroked her through her damp panties. Regina retaliated by finally getting his trousers open and grasping him. He gave a gratifying moan.

“So are you,” she teased.

He pulled her forward to the very edge of the counter before moving the fabric aside and positioning himself at her entrance.

He eased himself into her and Regina felt her internal muscles flutter at the sensation. “Now is not the time for slow, Outlaw,” she told him as she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him flush against her. He groaned and her back arched, heat flushing through her.

He began moving, sliding in and out of her. She moaned and reached up to toy with one of her nipples, as Robin’s hands were busy anchoring her to the counter. His eyes heated even further as he watched her movement and Regina felt a thrill run through her.

He slammed home, his rhythm faltering as his pace quickened. She felt close, so close and she could tell Robin was on the brink himself. She slipped her free hand down her body and –

The door opened.

“Regina are you al– Oh.” Snow blushed bright red as she took in the scene in front of her. All three of them froze awkwardly, until Snow seemed to remember herself.

“I’ll just…,” she indicated the door as she backed out and closed it behind her.

Robin looked at Regina, a slightly guilty expression on his face. “I guess we were too distracted to remember to lock it.”

“Just be glad it wasn’t the pirate. He’d never let us live it down.”


	11. Turn About is Fair Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: OMG I love your OQ prompt you wrote about Robin being jealous. Can you please write another one of him getting jealous. I will love you forever!!

Robin sat at Granny’s, trying to concentrate on his breakfast. Unfortunately, Regina was sitting at the counter talking happily to an attractive man that seemed vaguely familiar. The eggs he had been enjoying minutes before now sat untouched as he glowered at the chatting couple.

His annoyance with the situation was doubly increased by how frustrated he was with himself. Regina was perfectly free to talk with whomever she liked, even if they were handsome men. Handsome men who were quite outrageously _flirting_ with her.

Robin scowled, trying to put it out of his mind. He and Regina had shared similar flirtations themselves and it hadn’t gone anywhere. Though, perhaps that was the problem. Perhaps Robin was just another in a long line of men with whom the Queen had no intention of taking things further.

He was surprised by how much the thought hurt. He still barely knew the woman, but in the secret recesses of his mind he had begun to think of her as _his_. It wasn’t until he was confronted with the possibility of her with another man that he realised that he had no hold over her.

Still, all hope was not lost. It wasn’t as if she had outright _rejected_ him. In fact, she had been rather receptive to his advances so far. Perhaps he just needed to step things up somewhat.

Though, not now. He was hardly going to make a fool of himself looking like a jealous suitor. He’d wait until the time was right.

At least, so he thought, until he caught Regina surreptitiously glancing his way with a speculative look on her face. If he wasn’t mistaken, she was making sure he was watching her little show.

So that’s the way it was.

Robin grinned, and dug into his breakfast, suddenly starving again. He pointedly ignored Regina until he was done.

Only then did he look up to see her gazing at him from across the diner, her partner nowhere in sight.

He winked at her as he stood up and left some money at the table for his meal. He made his way over to Regina, thinking that she deserved a little bit of punishment.

“Did you enjoy your meal with your _friend_?”

“Indeed I did, bandit,” she told him with a predatory smile as her eyes narrowed. “There is no need for you to sneer. You were the one who was eating alone this morning, after all.”

With that, she raised a haughty eyebrow and left the diner without giving him a chance to respond.

Well, that hadn’t gone to plan at all.

 


	12. A Mother's Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: OQ prompt - Robin comes to Regina’s house in the middle of the night with feverish Roland. The boy is calling for his mommy (who he doesn’t even remember) and Regina is the only woman Robin trust when it comes to Roland. She enters her mama-mode and takes care of a little guy and teaches Robin something about this-world’s medicines. She also says they can’t live in the woods. They need a dry and warm place to live so she gives him an option - her house or a room at Granny’s. He chose her house.

The hour was late and the storm that had been lashing the town periodically over the last few days had returned full force. Regina was happily ensconced in her bed with a book, enjoying the background music of wind and rain safely from her warm house. She was about to put the book down and try to get some sleep when she thought she heard the faint sound of her doorbell.

She left the bed and threw on her robe before making her way downstairs. A knocking sound, quick and desperate, echoed through the front all and Regina hurried to the door in response.

When she glanced through the peep hole she saw Robin, bundled up against the weather and cradling his son in his arms. She quickly opened the door.

“Robin?”

“I’m sorry to disturb you, My Lady, but I couldn’t think over anyone else I would come to,” he looked so distressed that Regina’s heart clenched with worry. She stood back and let him into the foyer, shutting the door against the storm behind him.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“It’s my boy, Roland. He’s sick. I don’t know the plants in this world and have no idea where to acquire the necessary medicines for him.” Regina saw the same helpless agony in his gaze that she remembered feeling every time Henry was ill. There was nothing worse as a parent than knowing you could not help your child when they needed you.

Regina moved forward to take a closer look at the boy. She placed her hand on his back and Roland turned his head to look at her. His eyes were glazed and a little too bright; his face was flushed and sweaty.

“It’s a fever,” she told Robin, only just noticing how close to him she had moved during her inspection of his child.

Robin sucked in a breath and Regina placed a comforting hand on his arm as she realised what he must think.

“Here, having a fever is nothing to worry about. I have just the medicine to make him better and he should be good as new in the morning.”

She smiled and his faced relaxed. In the enchanted forest, fevers were extremely serious, as the medicinal plants to bring them down were difficult to find.

“Bring him upstairs and we’ll get him into something dry.”

Minutes later, Roland was wrapped up in bed wearing one of Regina’s t-shirts. She had already taken his temperature to confirm her suspicions and was now perched on the edge of the bed, trying to coax some children’s Panadol down his throat. Robin looked on, clearly nervous.

“You should have a warm shower and get into something dry. No sense in you becoming sick, too,” she told him without looking his way.

Roland finally swallowed the last of the medicine and Regina smoothed back his hair. “Good boy. Rest now.” The boy was already sinking into an uneasy doze.

She rose from the bed and found Robin looking at her with a rather intense expression on his face. Her heart fluttered. He blinked and the moment was gone.

Regina led Robin out into the hallway and pointed out the bathroom with its spare towels already waiting. Once in her bedroom, she opened the bottom drawer of her closet. Regina briefly ran her hands over the clothing she found there in remembrance before lifting them out and returning to the outlaw.

“Here,” she told him as she handed him the garments. “They belonged to someone who…no longer needs them.”

He nodded once as he studied her face. “Thank you,” he murmured with quiet sincerity.

She smiled a little sadly and returned to Roland’s room to check on him. She heard the shower start behind her.

Roland moaned slightly and Regina hurried to his side. She stroked his cheek gently and his eyes opened but didn’t focus.

“Mama?” he asked, his little voice high with panic. Regina felt her heart seize and tears spring to her eyes. It had been so long since anyone had called her that.

“It’s Regina. I’m here.”

Roland’s face relaxed. “Mama,” he said again with a small smile.

Regina sucked in an unsteady breath, unable to reply. She heard the shower turn off and made an effort to master herself before Robin returned. Moments later she heard his footsteps making their way towards her.

“Thank you for your help, Regina,” he said softly from the door.

“It’s my pleasure,” she replied.

“I hate to impose upon your hospitality, but do you mind-“

“Of course the two of you must stay here. Even after he is well, if you wish it. It might be safer for him to be living in this house than out in the woods.”

She looked shyly up at Robin as she said this, despite the confidence of her words.

“Thank you,” he said again in a low voice. He moved to stand next to where she was sitting and looked down at his son.

For a moment, Regina wished she could see the tableau they made through the eyes of an outsider. Surely anyone would mistake the three of them for a family.

Regina was rather afraid she was starting to do the same herself.


	13. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oq prompt-regina finds out she is pregnant in sb, suspects robin is the father bc of the tattoo and tells him about it

Regina glanced at the stick in her hand and couldn’t decide whether she felt elated or panicked. She eventually settled on confused, since there was one giant question she had no answer for:

How on earth could she be pregnant?

Obviously it had happened during the year none of them could remember. But that still didn’t answer the ‘who?’ or the ‘under what circumstances?’ portion of the question.

There was a part of her that felt violated, as if her body had been invaded without her consent. But there was a larger part of her that knew deep down that the circumstance of this conception was a happy one.

Her mind drifted to the man with the lion tattoo. _Robin_. Dare she hope that he might be the father? She couldn’t imagine being happy with any other possibility.

But how to explain her suspicions to him?

`

She took a few days to think about it. She separated herself from the others for long periods as she walked the town, trying to catalogue all the ways that this news would change her life.

One day she found herself in the forest, breathing in the fresh smells of nature. Lately she had found it relaxed her like nothing else.

Footsteps sounded behind her, and she knew without turning that it was him.

“What brings you out here, Your Majesty?” he asked as he settled beside her.

“I needed a space to think.”

“If I’m not mistaken, you’ve been thinking a lot lately.”

She glanced over at him in surprise. He raised his brows as if daring her to contradict his words.

“Indeed I have,” she replied slowly.

“Do you wish to talk about it?”

She hesitated. “Yes,” she said honestly. “But I’m not sure you would want to hear it.”

He frowned. “I can’t imagine that would be the case.”

She sucked in a deep breath and decided to take the plunge. “Even if there is a…possibility that it has to do with you?”

She saw his eyes narrow in consideration. “Well, if it has to do with you and I, then I most definitely want to hear it.”

“It won’t be what you are expecting.”

“I am a big boy. I can take it.”

“I’m pregnant,” she blurted out.

His entire body tensed. “I see. And who, may I ask, is the father?” His words were tight, as if he had to work them out from behind a clenched jaw.

“I’m not exactly sure, though I have a suspicion,” she said cautiously.

He shut his eyes and took a deep breath, obviously making an effort to calm himself.

“Are you not sure because there are a number of possible options, or because you don’t remember the… _event_?” There was no judgement in his tone, but he seemed genuinely curious about the answer.

“The latter.” He nodded.

They were both silent for a long moment as Regina tried to manoeuvre the conversation in the direction it needed to go.

“Regardless of who the father might be, how do _you_ feel about this?”

Their eyes caught and held. Ever since she had found out, Regina had never once thought to ask herself that question. As she did, she felt an unfamiliar longing spread through her. “Happy,” she whispered, feeling as if she was confessing her darkest secret. “I’d rather have Henry back, but this has no effect on the outcome of that. Purely in terms of this child, I am excited by the prospect. But I always thought that if I had another child it would be with a partner by my side. Being a single mother once was more difficult than I imagined.”

He nodded. “I understand that.” And she knew that he did.

They were silent again, Regina frantically trying to think of ways bring up his tattoo.

“So, who is this man that you suspect fathered this child?” He smiled, but his eyes looked a little melancholy.

“This is quite a tale, so bear with me.”

“Certainly,” he said as he settled more comfortably on the log.

“When I was much younger, before my days as the Evil Queen, I met Tinkerbell. You remember her? Yes, well, I was miserable, so to give me some hope for my future she used her fairy dust to lead me to my True Love.”

Robin started in surprise, but said nothing.

Regina took a deep breath and continued. “All I saw of him that night was his distinctive tattoo. I ran before I ever saw his face.”

“So, you believe this man with the tattoo fathered your child? A reasonable assumption that you would trust him so quickly after what you knew of him.”

She nodded, afraid to look at him.

“So, how do we find him? Can Tinkerbell use her fairy dust again?”

Her heart warmed at his immediate assumption that he would help her. “There’s no need,” she whispered. She reached out to take his arm and pushed up his sleeve. It wasn’t until she was tracing the ink on his skin that she felt him react.

“ _Me_?” he asked incredulously.

She nodded and slowly raised her head to gauge his reaction. At first, his expression was completely blank. Regina felt a panic set in, wondering what she would do if he rejected her.

Then, his face lit up in a smile and he crushed her to him in a fierce hug.

“Thank God,” he whispered. “I was not looking forward to fighting your True Love for your affections.”

Regina laughed. “So, you believe me? And you aren’t upset?”

He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her out to arm’s length.

“I have known from the beginning that this is the way we were heading. It may be a little sooner than I thought, but it hardly matters. This is everything I ever dreamt for us. Even if it somehow turns out that I am not the father, we will still be a family.” He placed his hand over her stomach. “All of us.”


	14. Sleepless in Storybrooke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Outlaw Queen + "Sleepless in Seattle"

Regina was driving home from another long night at the office when a familiar voice came on the radio.

“My name is Roland,” he said to the host of the program. Those distinctive tones could only belong to the child she had met the week before. His father was a carpenter that worked for her sometimes, and one day he had brought his son into work when he needed to do a quick job one day.

At the thought of Robin and his little boy her heart fluttered. It had been a long time since she’d met anyone that had made her yearn for a family, but the two of them did. She purposefully put the thought away. Robin wore a wedding ring, after all, though he’d never mentioned his wife during their brief chats as he worked.

Regina pulled over to the side of the empty road so she could concentrate on the radio, unable to resist the pull of Roland Hood.

“Well, Roland. You sound a little younger than our usual callers.”

“I’m four,” he said proudly. Regina couldn’t help but smile. She pictured the adorable little boy, cradling the phone by his ear and her smile widened.

“And why are you calling tonight, Roland?”

Regina found herself holding her breath.

“I need to find my dad a wife,” the small voice said determinedly.

Regina’s breath left her in a whoosh. He wasn’t married. Divorced? Widowed? She reached for the volume controls and turned it up.

“Why do you say that, Roland?” the host asked kindly.

“He’s sad a lot and I want him to be happy,” the boy said simply. Regina’s heart melted.

“And what makes you think a wife would make him happy?”

“Because when my mum was alive he used to smile all the time. I know because he showed me photos. Now he doesn’t. I asked him if I could get a new mum, because I don’t remember having one. He said it wasn’t that simple, because he had me. I don’t know what that means.”

Regina smiled and was surprised to realise she had tears in her eyes. This selfless little boy only wanted his father to smile, and Regina couldn’t help but love him a little for that.

“He probably means that he wants to focus on raising you for a while.”

“But if Dad got married, he’d never stop being my dad, right?” Roland asked with uncomplicated child’s logic.

Suddenly, there was an older male voice in the background of the call. “Roland, who are you talking to?”

“The radio man,” he answered his father.

“What? Give me that.” There was a slight scuffle, and suddenly Robin’s voice was on the line. Regina closed her eyes and let it wash over and into her in the privacy of her car. “Who is this?”

“I’m Doctor Archie Hopper.”

“Oh, you. My son likes your show.” Regina could tell by his voice that he was dubious as to why. It did seem like a strange program for a four-year-old to enjoy listening to.

“Thank you. Your son called because he’s concerned about you.”

“He is?” The surprise in his voice was obvious.

“He expressed a desire to see you remarry. He thought it might make you happier.”

“I’m plenty happy,” he said, not quite disguising the lie.

“I think Roland might also miss having a mother. How long has it been since your wife passed away?”

“Two and a half years,” came the reluctant reply.

“And have you had any relationships in this time?”

There was a pause. “No.”

“No? No one has sparked your interest in all that time?”

Regina’s body froze. No breath left her lips as her eyes riveted on the radio.

“There is one woman,” he said slowly. “But I don’t think I should be talking about this.” There was an obvious frown in his voice.

“What’s this woman like?” Dr Hopper asked unperturbed. “Does she know how you feel?”

Robin let out a short laugh. “I hope she doesn’t know. She’s brilliant, ambitious, and extremely attractive. Stunning in every way. I don’t think she’d have the time of day for a humble widowed carpenter with a son.”

Regina’s heart stuttered in her chest. Dare she hope…?

“What makes you say that? Has she done anything to give you that impression?”

“I don’t know why I’m telling you about this.”

“Maybe you just need to talk to someone?”

“Yeah, you and all your listeners.”

“What is the chance that she’d be one of them?” Dr Hopper asked shrewdly. Regina had to admire his ability to press the man’s buttons.

There was a long sigh. “One Friday I asked what she doing that evening. She told me she had planned to work. When I told her that I had managed to get someone to watch my son for me, she looked almost…irritated. Either she really didn’t want me asking her for a drink, or she doesn’t have much fondness for children. Either way, it doesn’t bode well for me.”

Regina felt her heart squeeze. She remembered that day. It was the first time she had heard about his son. Combined with the wedding ring on his finger she had been so annoyed with herself at her inability to get the man out of her mind. She thought she’d told him to have a lovely date night with his wife before she’d walked off, but obviously not or this situation might have been cleared up earlier.

Regina’s heart ached at the thought that he’d misconstrued her expression. But what really set her mind and soul alight was the fact that he was interested in her. Very interested, by the sounds of things. She couldn’t decide whether she felt thrilled or relieved.

“Well, that is a tough situation. Given that this is the first woman that has interested you in a long time, don’t you think it would be worth pursuing, just so you know once and for all?”

Robin let out a long sigh and the spell of intimacy that had been growing between him and Dr Hopper clearly broke. Regina felt herself come back to earth as well.

“Maybe. Thanks for the chat.” Robin hung up before Dr Hopper could do his usual signoff.

Regina restarted her car and began her drive home, considering how she was going to proceed.

`

The next day one of Regina’s shelves _mysteriously_ broke, and she called Robin over to fix it. The instant their eyes met she saw a faint blush stain his cheeks and wondered if he was remembering all the things he had said about her the night before.

He broke eye contact to look at the shelf and set his tools down. As usual, he began work immediately, with an efficiency she couldn’t help but admire.

“I was listening to the radio last night,” she mentioned casually. He froze.

“Oh?” he asked with a strangled voice.

“I was listening to Dr Hopper’s program,” she told him. He let out a long breath, still not facing her. Regina began to think that he was going to backtrack on all those lovely words he had said when he turned towards her.

“I’m so sorry, madam Mayor. I won’t let any inconvenient feelings on my part get in the way of our professional relationship.” His back was straight and the angle of his chin was proud. She slowly strolled towards him.

“And what about any inconvenient feelings on _my_ part? What will you do about those?”

Robin blinked, clearly surprised, before his eyes darkened. He took a few steps in her direction until they were only a hand span apart. His eyes drifted down to her lips and Regina felt a delicious shiver go down her spine.

She leaned forward and he followed suit until their lips were just a breath from each other. They closed the gap between them, Regina’s hands clasping the lapels of his jacket. The kiss was firm, controlled; neither a tender meeting of the lips or a raging inferno of passion but something in between. It was the kind of kiss that only people who knew each other to the depths of their souls could kiss; warm, familiar and comforting.

They broke apart.

“I believe you owe me a drink,” she told him breathlessly.

He grinned and took her hand.

“Shall we?”


	15. Mr & Mrs Mills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Outlaw Queen + 'Mr & Mrs Smith'

It was just past 2am when Regina got the call.

Her phone vibrated on her nightstand and she managed to snatch it up on the first ring before she was fully awake. Quickly leaving the bed, she glanced at Robin to make sure he was still asleep before she left the room and closed the door behind her.

“Yes?” she said softly, as ever using no names.

“New target. A cleaner who works for the other Company. Code name: The Outlaw. Sending through the packet now.”

They hung up. Regina glanced at her phone as the data was downloaded. She opened the file and the pit of her stomach dropped out.

There, staring back at her, was a picture of her husband’s face. She gasped, struggling to draw a breath as her heart clenched in agony. Her sweet, loving husband of five years was an enemy assassin.

She immediately dove for the gun hidden in the sideboard. She stood to the side of the entrance to their bedroom and slowly cracked the door open. He hadn’t moved.

Her gun was suddenly aiming at him, almost of its own accord. She hesitated.

She’d never hesitated before.

Her life with Robin flashed before her eyes. Perhaps it was a little dull at times compared to her life as an international assassin, but she had thought they had been genuinely happy together. She owed it to him to ask for an explanation at the very least.

She estimated that she only had until morning to complete this assignment, assuming her superiors knew his cover identity. She lowered her gun a crept downstairs to the kitchen. Soon, the kettle was on and Regina was planning out how to ask him about his extracurricular activities.

She turned to find a gun directly in her face, her husband holding it steady.

“Robin,” she pleaded.

“Why didn’t you pull the trigger? You had an open shot.”

She frowned, thinking it was obvious. “Because I love you. I thought we should have a chance to figure this situation out before I did anything irreversible.”

“You mean like killing me?” he asked with his brows raised, mocking her slightly.

“Yes, like killing you,” she returned.

Neither said anything for a long moment.

She saw the movement in his eyes before his hand followed through. She was quicker, knocking his gun arm out of the way and diving for the weapon she had left on the counter.

She spun, and they both had their guns trained on the other, breathing hard.

He narrowed his eyes and she crouched to avoid his bullets, using the kitchen island as a shield.

The gunfire stopped and Regina stuck her eyes over the top of the counter before firing off a few rounds in his direction.

She crawled forward toward the coffee table, never more glad to have an open plan living/dining area, and flipped the table as a barrier between them. She screwed each of the legs off, revealing the compact grenades she had been hiding there.

She looked over to where she had last seen him, but he was no longer visible. She pulled the pin and lobbed the grenade anyway, letting him know she was serious. Tilting the table onto the couch, she created a cocoon for her to hide within.

The resulting explosion knocked a hole in the kitchen island and damaged the ceiling enough for it to be hanging by a thread. She pushed the table off her, bits of masonry sliding off it as she scrambled out.

She held her gun up as she rounded the island to survey the damage. She breathed a sigh of relief when she didn’t see his body.

There was the sound of a click and she looked up to see a grenade bouncing down the stairs towards her. Regina took three steps and threw herself behind the couch before the device exploded.

There was silence for a few long moments.

“Darling, are you alright down there?” Robin’s voice called.

“I’m fine. Are you injured?” she asked worriedly.

“A few scrapes, but nothing of concern.”

She waited, but no more violence was forthcoming. She sat up cautiously and glanced over the edge of the couch. He was sitting on what was left of the bottom step, his elbows on his knees and his gun dangling from his hand. He had a cut on his forehead that she longed to tend as she had done in the past.

She kept a hold of her weapon, but made her way towards him.

“Who gave you the order?” he asked softly.

“The Company,” she replied.

“Same,” he said, surprising her.

“You mean we both work for The Company, and they ordered us to take the other out?”

“Apparently,” he said in defeat.

“Traitors,” she whispered. “After everything I’ve done, and I presume you have to. They think they can just get us to eliminate each other?”

He looked up at her fiercely. “I won’t do it. I can’t.”

She knelt in front of him and took his hands in her own. “Me neither,” she told him with all sincerity.

She leant forward and placed her lips against his. He hesitated a moment before he brought a hand up to the back of her head and deepened the kiss. She responded, using lips and tongues and teeth to tease him. He growled and his hand tightened in her hair.

They broke apart, trying to catch their breath, and Regina could tell he was as affected as her.

“It seems we have a common enemy,” she said with a determined smile.

“Indeed,” he said, narrowing his eyes.

“And what are we taught to do if we find out someone is after us?”

He grinned, catching on. “Take them out first.”

“Exactly,” she replied the thrill of the mission overtaking her. “Now, where did I put my rocket launcher?”

 


	16. Sleepless in Storybrooke Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: More Sleepless in Seattle/Outlaw Queen please

She and Robin had been dating for three months when they decided it was time to tell Roland.

Regina arrived on his doorstep, carrying a bottle of wine and a teddy bear, feeling indescribably nervous. Everything between her and Robin had been so close to perfect. But they had one final hurdle before they could truly relax and explore what they had together.

Regina knocked, and waited, having plenty of time to imagine all the way this child could potentially hate her.

There was a noise from the other side of the door, and Regina took a deep breath, preparing herself. It was going to be fine.

Robin opened the door and her heart jumped to see the way his eyes lit up as he saw her.

“Hi,” he murmured.

“Hi,” she said back with a smile.

“Papa, is Regina here?” Roland’s voice reached her moments before she saw him turn into the corridor. His eyes landed on her and his face brightened. Regina smiled back as relief washed through her.

“Hi, Roland. Do you remember me?”

The little boy nodded enthusiastically. “You read me a story once when Papa was working.”

“That’s right,” she replied.

She glanced at Robin to see him gazing at her with a flattering mix of affection and awe. “Come in,” he said as he gestured to the corridor. She entered and crouched down in front of Roland. She handed him the teddy bear.

“I got this for you.”

He immediately clutched it to his chest and then launched himself into her arms. After a quick hug, he stepped back.

“Thank you,” he said politely.

“You’re welcome,” she told him.

She felt Robin’s hand on her back, guiding her forward. She made her way towards the back of the house where kitchen was, sensing that Robin and Roland were hanging back.

Just before she was out of earshot she heard a short exchange.

“Is she going to be my new Mummy?” Roland whispered hopefully. Her heart was in her throat as she waited for Robin’s answer.

“I hope so, my boy. I really hope so.”

Regina blinked back the tears of happiness and continued into the kitchen, making herself at home.


	17. In Sickness and in Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I would love to see a continuation of the OQ prompt about Robin undoing Regina's hair for her. Please?
> 
> Combined with:
> 
> OQ prompt: in FTL, Regina falls sick with flu. She has a fever, muscles’ aches, all kinds of symptoms. Pregnant Snow is nursing her back to health with a great help from Robin Hood.

Robin hovered at the door to Regina’s room, feeling uncharacteristically useless.

“Are you sure there’s nothing I can do?” he asked Snow. The pregnant woman looked up from where she was sitting on the edge of Regina’s bed, soothing her brow with a damp towel.

“There is no need to worry, Robin. She’ll be fine. She just needs a little tending.” Snow gave him a smile that he knew was meant to be comforting, but it didn’t help. Regina was sick and he was helpless to do anything.

He slowly backed out the room and shut the door as he left.

`

And hour later he was back.

“Do you need any help? Can I get you anything?”

“Really, Robin, we’re fine.”

`

“Snow?”

“Robin, seriously…”

He sighed and once more attempted to find an activity to occupy his mind.

`

“ _Robin_ ,” Snow said warningly.

“Please, Milady. Just give me something to _do_.”

Snow let out a long breath. “Fine,” she said with a smile. “I need to have something to eat and see my husband. You can look after her until then.”

The knot of anxiety that had been building in his chest eased slightly and he smiled. “Thank you,” he told her sincerely.

Snow gave him a speculative look as she exited the room and shut him inside.

Robin made his way cautiously to the bed. She was asleep, her breathing shallow and slightly erratic.

“Regina?” he asked softly, but got no response. He moved forward and placed his hand on her clammy brow. Despite what Snow said, she looked extremely unwell and he couldn’t help but worry.

He smoothed her hair back from her face and he could almost believe he saw a soft smile grace her face. It gave him an idea.

He hunted around her dresser until he found a comb. It looked rather elaborate for what he had in mind, but he couldn’t imagine Regina with anything plain and practical.

Gently, he eased himself onto the bed next to her and began carefully combing out her hair, piece by piece.

When Snow returned sometime later she stopped by his shoulder and glanced at him in surprise.

“What are you doing?” she asked curiously.

“She…well, she seems to rather like having someone tend to her hair. I thought it might soothe her.”

Snow raised a brow, clearly curious as to how he would know that. Robin said nothing, letting his mind drift back to that evening at camp a few months prior when he and Regina and been cocooned in their own intimate little world for a time.

Regina stirred and Robin paused in his ministrations. Her eyes fluttered open.

“Robin?” she asked softly.

“I’m here,” he replied, unable to stop himself from taking her hand and running his thumb over her knuckles.

“Good,” she murmured with a soft smile as her eyes drifted shut once more.

Robin glanced up to see Snow studying him with a curious smile on her face. “It seems I am not quite as needed as I thought.” Her eyes darted between him and Regina a few times before she began backing out of the room.

“I think I’ll just leave you to it,” she told him as she shut the door.

Robin grinned. With Snow on his side as matchmaker, things were starting to look up.


	18. Robin of Locksley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: if you're still taking prompts...what about an AU prompt where Regina never married Snow's father, never learned magic, and fled the castle. How would you write her first meeting with Robin?

Regina moved through the forest as quickly as she could. She’d been alternating between running and walking for the last few hours since she’d escaped the castle, but she could feel herself beginning reaching the end of her endurance. With no food or water since she’d fled, she had been growing steadily more lightheaded as the day wore on.

Even if she’d wanted to return to the castle, she had no idea which direction to head. She thought she’d been travelling in a straight line, but she really couldn’t be sure.

Regina stumbled through a break in the trees and found herself in the middle of an open road. It took her a few moments to recognise the sound of hoof beats coming in her direction and she quickly hid behind the largest tree she could find.

She desperately hoped it wasn’t her mother’s men. While there was no doubt that they were hunting for her, Regina hoped she’d had enough of a head start to get to safety before they caught up. Wherever safety happened to be.

The horse was nearly upon her. Regina licked her dry lips nervously, waiting for them to go past. Instead, the horse stopped on the far side of the tree.

She spied a fallen branch not far from her and bent carefully to pick it up. The rider dismounted and she could hear their steps as they walked slowly towards her hiding place.

The rough bark scraped against her palms as she tightened her grip. Figuring the element of surprise was all she had in her favour, she leapt out from behind the tree and swung.

The man ducked, just managing to avoid being hit by her weapon. Expecting impact but meeting only air, Regina was thrown off balance. She stumbled and fell, landing with a soft thud.

“Are you alright?” she heard him ask. Regina turned warily, very conscious of her vulnerability as she sat on the road.

The man was young, not much older than her. He was also rather handsome, in his fine clothes and well-made sword hanging by his side. Her heart fluttered and she frowned. Regina should not be feeling such things at all, let alone so soon after Daniel’s death.

At the thought of Daniel, Regina’s heart clutched in agony. It had been her mother’s casual murder of him that had sent Regina fleeing into the forest. She desperately pushed all thoughts of him away, focusing instead on the man in front of her.

The man that was most definitely not one of her mother’s men.

“Yes, thank you,” she said, feeling her face flush with embarrassment.

He offered her his hand. She took it gingerly and he hauled her to her feet.

“I assume from your ‘attack first, question later’ mentality that you are in a spot of trouble.” His eyes drifted to her dress and back up again. “Milady,” he added belatedly.

Regina blinked, wondering how she could have been so distracted that she’d forgotten about her predicament.

“Yes, I am. Which means I really must be going.”

She curtsied quickly out of politeness and turned to leave.

“Wait,” he called. “Maybe I can be of some assistance.”

Regina paused, feeling the hunger and thirst overtake her once more. “You would do that?” she asked cautiously.

“I was raised as a gentleman. I can hardly allow a woman in distress to pass by unaided. Is there a safe place I may escort you?”

Her heart sank. “No. I have nowhere to go.”

“Well, how about I take you to my father’s holding? He can offer you the protection of his name. It is only two days ride from here.”

“You offer much. How do you know I’m not a vicious murderer on the run from the law?”

He grinned. “I suppose I don’t, but I’ve always had good instincts. And I believe you are a good soul.”

Regina smiled softly in reply. “Thank you for your offer. I hate to impose, but I find myself in need of some help. I would appreciate it if I could share your journey with you until reach your home.”

He smiled, and Regina’s heart once again did that odd stutter. She cleared her throat. “I believe if you are offering yourself as my champion, of sorts, I really should know your name.”

The man grinned. “I am Robin, Milady. Robin of Locksley.”


	19. Vigil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OQ prompt: Robin thinks Regina is cheating on him .

Robin knew she wasn’t really cheating on him. Well, the rational part of his brain did. There was, however, a deep, dark part of him that had its suspicions.

She had developed a habit of sneaking off at random parts of the day, never telling anyone where she was going. And while the logical part of his mind insisted that she had a good reason for this, he wasn’t sure what it could possibly be.

So, Robin did the sensible thing and asked her about it. Her answer was evasive and slightly embarrassed, which fuelled Robin’s deeper worries.

It wasn’t until she came to him one evening with tears streaking down her cheeks that he finally got her to open up. He took her out past the glow of the fire, deeper into the privacy of the forest. There, he simply held her as the night deepened around them.

“What is it?” he asked softly.

“I’m sorry I’ve been lying to you,” she whispered into his chest.

“Are you ready to tell me yet?”

She nodded, still not looking up. “I go to see Henry,” she mumbled, so low he could barely hear her.

Robin felt that small and extremely unwelcome knot of bitterness in his chest disappear. “You’re ashamed of visiting your son?”

“He doesn’t…he isn’t always aware of my presence.” She tensed in his arms and Robin tightened his hold on her.

“Why not just talk to him?”

She shook her head. “It is too painful. Him not knowing who I am…”

“So why go at all?”

She leaned back so he could see her face, her hands splayed on his chest. “I’m his mother, despite everything. I can’t help but feel he still needs me. But he doesn’t.” Tears leaked from her eyes. Robin cupped her cheek and rubbed his thumb over her tear. He dropped his head so their eyes were level.

“He does need you. Even if he doesn’t know it.”

She nodded, but the tears flowed faster and she glanced away. “I just need to see that he is safe.”

Understanding dawned. “You are keeping watch over him.”

“I suppose…I suppose I am.” Her expression cleared somewhat. “Still, I know it is wrong. It’s Emma’s job now.”

“It’s the whole town’s job to keep each other safe. You and Henry are a part of that. While I think it wouldn’t hurt to trust the others to protect him, I understand the impulse to know for yourself. I am fairly sure I would be the same if Roland didn’t remember me and danger lurked around every corner.”

She gave him a watery smile. “I should have told you sooner. I’m sorry.”

Robin gathered her into his arms once again and kissed her tenderly. “While I could do without the secrets, please don’t ever apologise for loving your son.”

She smiled, stronger this time. “Alright. It’s a promise.”


	20. Foot in Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OQ prompt: Tink accidentally blurts out that Robin is Regina's soulmate; while Robin and Regina are fighting REAL BAD.

The group were gearing up to take on Zelena when Robin said precisely the thing Regina was hoping he wouldn’t.

“I’ll take Henry with me.”

She shut her eyes and thought frantically of how she could get around this. “Thank you for the offer but –,”

Emma broke in. “That would be terrific.”

“I really don’t think –,” Regina began again.

“Alright, I’ll go get him.” Robin turned to leave and in desperation Regina called out to him.

“Please don’t.”

Everyone immediately went silent. Regina glared at them all, daring them to say something. When they declined the invitation by looking pointedly away and continuing their conversations, Regina took Robin aside to talk to him.

“You don’t trust me with your son?” he asked, the hurt in his voice obvious.

“Of course I do. I would just prefer if you didn’t look after him this time.”

He frowned. “I’m failing to see the difference.”

Regina shrugged, not wanting to put in into words. “I want you and him to be…separate when we take on the witch.” She tried a smile to reassure him.

Robin clenched his jaw and leaned down, clearly angry. “So, I’m good enough to kiss, but not to be around your son? Is that it?” His voice was rising and Regina looked over to the others to see them studiously looking anywhere but at the two of them.

Regina placed a soothing hand on his arm. “Not at all. I’d be happy to have you spend time with him, just not today. Not now.”

Tink’s voice interrupted them. “Regina, what’s the issue? He’s your True Love, you should definitely trust him to take care of Henry.

Everyone froze. Their eyes slowly moved from Tink, to Regina, to Robin and then back again. Regina raised an angry brow.

“ _Really_ , Tink? You had to blurt that out now?” Her voice was sardonic, but only as an attempt to disguise the blush on her cheeks.

“You didn’t _tell_ him?” the fairy asked incredulously.

“No, _Tink_ , I didn’t tell him. I only kissed him for the first time a few days ago. How do you think he’d react to hearing he’s my destined soul mate. Oops, too late, I guess.”

Regina couldn’t look at him; couldn’t bear to see his reaction.

“I’m so sorry. I assumed you’d told him.” Tink looked stricken, and Regina had a moment of sympathy for her.

“Obviously.” Regina put her hands on her waist and hung her head, mortified that this was how everyone had found out. _Especially_ him.

There was silence for a moment, and then Regina felt Robin’s hand on her shoulder. “Should we…go outside to talk about this?”

Regina nodded, feeling a strange mixture of miserable at the situation and relieved that her secret was out.

They were outside Granny’s before she raised the courage to look at him. His face looked slightly amused, which confused Regina. But at least he didn’t seem horrified.

“True Love, huh?” he asked with a smile.

Regina shrugged. “You seem to be taking it rather well.”

“Honestly, it does explain some things. Though I do understand why you didn’t tell me earlier.”

“It’s a lot to take in.”

They both nodded and shifted in the awkward silence.

“So, if I’m your soul mate and you trust me, why don’t you wish me to guard Henry today?”

Regina blinked, startled. “Isn’t it obvious? The Wicked Witch is out to destroy me. I didn’t want the two people I cared most about together in the same place. It would just make her job easier.”

Robin grinned and slowly moved towards her. “Ah, so you care about me, do you?” he teased.

Regina rolled her eyes, but couldn’t stop a slight smile. “Does that really come as a surprise after the True Love revelation?”

He slid his arms around her. “No,” he murmured, placing a soft kiss on her lips. “But it is nice to hear just the same.”

She slipped her hand over the waistband of his jeans. “Then I shall be sure to tell you more often.”


	21. She's Got Mail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: you've got a mail - outlaw queen
> 
> and
> 
> Prompt: You've got a mail AU. Regina get drunk. And somehow she gets to Internet, log in dating site and write to the random guy. This guy of course is Robin.

Regina sent off her latest reply to ‘Archer’ (as she had dubbed him because of a hobby he had mentioned during one of their many online conversations) and sighed. He was the only good thing in her life right now, and she couldn’t even be sure he was real. Work was a pain, with Robin Locksley purposefully trying to make everything more difficult than it had to be. And she couldn’t even remember the last time she’d had a date.

The long discussions with her mystery man online were always the highlight of her day. They talked of absolutely everything, and she couldn’t help thinking they had a real connection. But he hadn’t expressed any interest in meeting her. Perhaps he was married, or hiding a secret, or hideous. Regina wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to break the illusion, but the online conversations were no longer quite enough.

She had been the one to suggest a ‘no names’ policy. As mayor, she was a public figure, and wanted to keep her personal life private. For the same reason, she rarely talked about her work except in the vaguest of terms, and he had followed her lead.

It had been her friends, Emma and Mary Margaret, that had suggested she even try online dating. It wasn’t until she’d had four glasses of wine and a lot of encouragement that she’d even considered it.

She shook her head to clear thoughts of her unusual love life and focused on the plans in front of her. She had no idea what Locksley was playing at, but she’d had more than enough.

Regina picked up the phone and tapped her fingers impatiently against the arm of her chair as she waited for him to answer. As always, he took his sweet time about it.

Finally, he picked up. “Robin Locksley.” His English accent made her gut tighten in ways she could never explain. The man was the bane of her existence, but she still couldn’t seem to stop herself from reacting to him.

“It’s Regina Mills. I have looked over the revised plans you sent over for the new building. Is this some kind of joke?”

“What are you talking about?” Locksley was mocking her, she was sure.

“You didn’t add any of the changes I requested. You’ve just sent me the same plans from before.”

“Regina…,” he began.

“Mayor Mills,” she corrected him.

“Mayor Mills. I explained this to you before. The changes you have asked for are going to double the time and budget of the project. It is simply impractical.” He did sound somewhat apologetic, but Regina was not mollified.

“I don’t think you understand, Mr. Locksley. This is not a negotiation. If you can’t complete the project that I hired you for, then I will simply have to find someone else.”

He managed to project waves of annoyance through the phone without saying a word. “Perhaps we can reach a compromise,” he said eventually.

“Locksley, this building will be my one legacy to this world. I don’t want some half-arsed effort. I want perfection.”

“Perfection will cost the taxpayers more money than they deserve,” he said through gritted teeth.

“ _Perfection_ will be more efficient and cost-effective in the long run,” she corrected with equal frustration.

From the agitated silence she could tell he had more to say, but had chosen to hold his tongue. She grinned in triumph.

`

_A: How was your day?_

The message pinged on her computer only minutes after she got home just past 8pm. Regina felt herself instantly relax at the thought of Archer. She’d been looking forward to coming home all day purely so she could tell him about her encounter with Locksley. She’d much rather he was here in person, but she appreciated him just the same.

_R: Frustrating. I was trying to convince someone to see things my way. Never an easy task. You?_

_A: One of my clients was refusing to take my advice._

That was about the extent they would talk about their work lives, and Regina was about to ask him about his plans for the weekend when her computer pinged again.

_A: I wish I could talk to you about these things in person. I know you wanted your privacy, but do you ever think you’d ever be willing to meet?_

Regina stared at the screen for a long time, her fingers hovering over the keys. Eventually, she made a decision and took a deep, steadying breath.

_R: Yes. Please._

`

They agreed to meet at a cosy restaurant on the outskirts of the city. Regina was wearing her best black dress, chosen after dismissing literally every other piece in her wardrobe. She had a single red rose lying on the table in front of her, as requested, and was desperately trying to focus on the menu rather than staring at the door, waiting for him to enter. It wasn’t as if she would know him if she saw him.

Someone she did recognise, though, was already there. Her former boss, Leo, with whom she’d had an extremely misguided fling with about a decade ago. Regina was pointedly ignoring him, though she knew that he had recognised her the instant she’d walked in. Thankfully, he was with another woman, so he wasn’t her mysterious Archer.

Nevertheless, Regina was starting to get a little anxious. Was Archer planning on standing her up? That wouldn’t do, particularly in front of Leo. She was surprised to admit to herself that she’d be rather devastated if Archer didn’t show. When had she become quite so attached?

The door opened again and Regina’s heart sank. It wasn’t Archer; it was someone else she would just as soon avoid at this moment. Robin Locksley was glancing around the restaurant, clearly looking for someone. Regina buried her face in the menu and tried to pretend he wasn’t there. The universe was clearly telling her this date was going to be a disaster. Two of the men she could barely stand in the same room as her when she was meant to be meeting the man of her dreams did not bode well.

“Excuse me?” said a familiar voice. Regina peeked over the menu to see Locksley standing by her table. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw her.

“What are you doing here?” she asked coldly.

His eyes flickered down to the rose on the table and back again. Regina’s stomach plummeted.

“No. Are you _kidding_?” she asked rhetorically.

“I’m afraid so,” he said with a guilty shrug. “I should probably leave.”

Regina was just about to agree when she caught Leo eying them curiously from across the room.

“Don’t you dare,” she said under her breath. Robin froze.

“What?”

“ _Sit down_ ,” she hissed. He sat.

“What’s going on?”

“I won’t have my date walking out on me before we’ve even ordered. Not in front of…,” she trailed off and glanced over to Leo. Locksley’s eyes followed hers.

“Ex-boyfriend?” he asked with a raised brow.

“Of sorts,” she admitted. “And also my former boss.”

“Ah.”

“So, I would appreciate it if you could stay and pretend to enjoy my company somewhat,” she asked grudgingly.

Locksley gave her a speculative look. “I’d be a fool to turn down dinner with a beautiful woman, even if she does hate me.” He narrowed his eyes. “Provided you pay, of course.”

Regina rolled her eyes and couldn’t help a small quirk of her lips. “Flattery is so unlike you.”

“Usually you bring out the worst in me. But, tonight I shall be on my best behaviour. I am determined.”

Regina considered him as he settled in his chair. He seemed different, but she couldn’t quite figure out why.

The waitress brought over a bottle of wine that Regina had ordered when she’d arrived and poured it for them.

Once she’d left, Regina spoke. “Should make a promise now not to talk about work?” she asked him.

“It seems that arrangement works well for us online,” he murmured, raising his glass for a toast. She could have sworn his gaze heated as their eyes met, and her breath hitched in her throat.

“I still can’t believe it was you. We got along so well.” Regina was still trying to understand how she could have been so wrong about Archer.

“Perhaps if we had not begun arguing over design plans the instant we met in real life, things could have been the same for us there,” he suggested lightly.

She scoffed unconvincingly. “I’m not so sure.” She tried to sound derisive, but knew that it sounded more hopeful. Clearly there was a part of her that was unwilling to let Archer go.

“Let’s see, shall we?” he asked challengingly. “Since we are not going to speak of work at all this evening, perhaps we might like each other by the end of it.”

So, they talked. Through three courses of meals and until well after Leo had left, she and Robin conversed about anything other than work.

The restaurant was starting to close when she saw him glance at his watch and wince.

“Somewhere you need to be?” she asked teasingly as he got out his wallet.

“Yes, actually,” he said distractedly, calling for the check. Regina’s heart tightened. “The babysitter was meant to finish an hour ago,” he finished.

“Oh, you have a child.” It wasn’t a huge surprise. He’d use ‘we’ a few times in his emails to her, seemingly without noticing. But she was concerned that he’d hid it from her.

His eyes were apologetic as he looked at her. “Yes, I have a four-year-old son named Roland. At first I wasn’t sure what you thought of children. Then, I was looking for the right time to tell you. I thought tonight might have been it.”

She nodded slowly and was just about to say something when the waitress returned with the check. Robin was taking out some money when Regina laid a hand on his.

“I said I’d pay.”

He frowned, remembering. “I was only teasing.”

“I made you sit with me.”

“The evening was no chore, I can assure you.”

Regina felt her cheeks heat. “We can split it,” she said determinedly. He nodded, but didn’t move. Regina froze, their eyes caught. She suddenly felt a little breathless.

His hand shifted under hers and she blushed deeper in embarrassment. She murmured an apology as she lifted her hand from his and got out her own share of the bill.

Once it was paid and they were out on the street, Regina felt suddenly self-conscious. They stopped by her car, and she hesitated, not wanting the night to end on such an uncertain note.

He seemed equally unsure of what to say.

“I had a nice time this evening,” she said, breaking the ice. He relaxed into a smile.

“As did I.”

For a long moment the only sound Regina could hear was her own nervous breathing.

“I-,”

“We-,”

Each of them began at the same time. They chuckled awkwardly.

Robin tried once more. “I’d like to see you again,” he told her softly.

Regina felt her stomach tumble at the earnest look in his eyes. “I would like that,” she replied a little breathlessly. “As long as we avoid talk of work again.”

He chuckled. “Agreed.” He took her hand and brushed his lips lightly across her knuckles. She turned towards her car, but his low voice stopped her.

“Regina, I’m not sure you’ll believe this. But, tonight, I was hoping it would be you.”

She smiled, feeling on unfamiliar territory. “I think I was hoping it was you, too.”

`

When she got home there was a message waiting for her.

_A: I’ve decided that I am going to design you the best damn legacy that you could possibly hope for._

Tears sprang to her eyes.

_R: Thank you_.


	22. Deja Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> askcallie asked: OQ request (if you're still taking them) - Enchanted forest, during the forgotten year, Regina sneaking out of the castle to visit Robin.
> 
> +
> 
> Prompt: After the OQ kiss, Regina and Robin start something in secret so the Wicked Witch doesn't find out and hurt him or Roland.

Her dress whispered in the cool night air as she ran lightly through the gardens. Clear moonlight lit her way as she dodged bushes and flower beds, making her way to the welcoming darkness of the forest.

No one had seen her as she had snaked her way through the stone corridors of the castle. Their secret was safe, for now.

There was a slight shifting in the treeline to her left and Regina made her way over, a little short of breath from her midnight flight.

Before she was even safely ensconced in the darkness under the canopy, hands shot out and pulled her against a hard male body. She grinned, making out Robin’s hungry expression in the dull light.

“Impatient, are we?” she teased.

“You kept me waiting,” he reminded her pointedly.

She stepped even closer to him, pressing herself against the length of his body. Her lips brushed his as she murmured seductively, “I’m always worth the wait.”

He gave a low chuckle. “You are absolutely right, my queen.”

He closed the gap between them, their mouths crashing together in an overflow of excess frustration. It had been a week since they had last had an opportunity to meet, and Regina punished his mouth with her lips and tongue and teeth in retaliation for every second they had spent apart.

He backed her up against the nearest tree, kissing her with equal fervour. The rough bark scraped against her skin through her dress, and she gasped into his mouth at the sensation. His hands slid soothingly down her sides, until he reached her thighs. Suddenly her dressed was rucked up around her waist and Robin was pressing his hips against her core.

He groaned and Regina wrapped one leg around him. Her hands slid up over the coarse material of his hunting clothes, clutching at his shoulders as his hand slipped between them and found the sensitive bundle of nerves.

His lips left her mouth and trailed a burning path down her neck. Her head fell back to allow him better access. Robin used one hand to palm her breast through the thin material of her gown, and Regina was awfully glad she has opted for something simple.

She tugged on the back of Robin’s hair, guiding his mouth back to hers. She reached for the laces of his trousers and undid them hurriedly, clasping him firmly in her hand. He made a gratifying sound of surprise and she tightened her grip. His hips flexed instinctively in reaction.

He allowed her to explore briefly before he gently removed her hand and hitched her other leg around his waist so that he was supporting her weight.

Their eyes locked and he entered her with one quick thrust. They paused, taking a moment to appreciate the way he was stretching and filling her. He began to move, slowly at first and then with increasing haste. Regina rolled her hips, taking as much of him in as she could.

She muffled her cries against his shoulder, feeling her release building within her. She lost herself in the feeling of being with him, free in his domain. The rich smells of the forest, which she now always associated with him, heightened her arousal, bringing her closer to the edge.

And suddenly she was there.

Her walls contracted around him and he increased the pace of his thrusts, riding her through her release. He followed soon after and slowed his movements until they were both motionless, the sounds of their panting breaths the only sound in the still evening air.

He slowly let go of her legs and she felt them wobble slightly as she put her weight on them. Robin kissed her lazily, then grinned.

“One of these days, we are going to do that in a bed.”

`

It felt like déjà vu.

She was winding her way through the forest on her way to meet Robin. Regina couldn’t quite understand why it all felt so familiar. The only person she associate with the woods was _him,_ and they certainly hadn’t done this before. Her mind drifted to the missing year, and couldn’t help wondering.

They’d been keeping their… _acquaintance_ a secret from everyone in town. It was apparent that the witch had spies everywhere, and Regina didn’t want to take the chance of putting Robin and Roland in further danger if Zelena found out how much the Hood males meant to Regina. But that wasn’t the only reason. Regina also wanted a chance to have this…whatever it was…just between her and Robin for a little while longer. It was so new, so precious, and she needed some time to nurture it before the entire town found out and pronounced their judgements.

There was a slight movement on her right and Regina turned to see Robin stepping out from behind a tree.

“Hi,” she whispered, unable to stop the grin forming on her face.

He looked similarly pleased to see her. “Milady.”

She stepped into his arms and pressed her lips against his in greeting.

His eyes had darkened by the time she pulled back, his pupils dilated. “Have you defeated the witch yet?” he asked teasingly, his hand drifting to her bottom.

She laughed, stroking her fingers through his hair. He asked this question every time she saw him. She gave him the same answer she always did. “Sadly, not yet. You’ll be the first to know when we do.”

“Please do,” he said sincerely. “I’m beginning to wonder why I ever suggested we should wait until we could use a proper bed.”


	23. Moonlit Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OQ prompt: after 3x18 ending, Regina hides her face in Robin's shoulder, holding onto him, trying to hide in his arms and she cries. She tells him how scared she is, how alone she's been for the last 40 years and she's tired of it. She tells him about her son not remembering her, how painful it is, how she can't sleep b/c of nightmares. And he holds her, comforts her, tells her he's going to protect her. She sleep peacefuly with him and Roland in their tent that night (no sex, just comfort).
> 
> Author's note: This isn’t exactly what you asked for. I sat on this prompt for a week trying to think of a way I could possibly make this feel in character as you wanted it, but I couldn’t. I’m sorry! This was as close as I could get. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Dull moonlight filtered in through the curtains, turning the whole room grey. The only sound that permeated the silence of the night was Robin’s soft breathing. Regina lightly ran her fingers over the crisp hairs on his arm, lost in her thoughts.

He stirred, tightening his arm around her.

“You’re not asleep,” he observed sleepily.

“I can’t stop thinking,” she murmured softly in reply.

“About what?” he asked, kissing her shoulder. She could feel that he was making an effort to wake himself up in case she needed him to listen, and Regina felt a warm glow dispel some of the melancholy that had claimed her.

“I’m happy,” she told him.

“You don’t sound happy,” he told her, clearly confused. Regina shifted to face him, placing her hand against the beating heart in his chest.

“I’m waiting for it all to go wrong. This feels like a dream, and I don’t want to wake up from it.” Tears sprang to her eyes.

Robin pressed himself closer and gave her a soft kiss. “It’s real. It’s all real.”

She sucked in a deep breath and nodded, but the movement caused the tears to overflow and run down her cheeks. Robin brushed them tenderly with his thumb.

“It’s been a very, very long time since I’ve been happy. I’m not sure I even know how anymore,” she whispered softly.

“You seem to be doing perfectly so far.” The affection in his voice made her heart clench in both joy and worry.

“I just don’t want it all to disappear. For so long I was alone and miserable, I forgot what it was even like to look forward to my future. Now that I have it again I couldn’t bear to lose it a second time. But I also don’t want to hold on too tightly…because what if I crush it? I feel _stuck_ between misery and happiness. I can no longer be one, but I am afraid to fully embrace the other. ”

He was silent for a long moment. “It’s alright to be afraid, Regina. I am, too, some days, when I think how much it would hurt to lose those most precious to me. But that fear is there to make us do better. Love better, live better, and fully welcome the good things that we are given. If we weren’t afraid of losing the things and the people we care about, we’d take them for granted and never appreciate what we had.”

Regina took a steadying breath, thinking that she had never been so sure that she loved him as she was in that moment. “So, what you are saying is that I should listen to the fear, but not let it consume me?”

He smiled warmly. “Exactly,” he told her as he placed another swift kiss on her lips.

Regina sighed gratefully. “Thank you. It might take me some time to allow myself to believe that I deserve this. But know that whatever else, I appreciate you more than you could possibly realise.”

“Good,” he murmured softly. “I feel the same about you.”

They slowly drifted off to sleep, content in each other’s arms.


	24. Perfect Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OQ prompt: Henry meeting Robin and Roland.
> 
> I didn't get to this prompt in time for the 'meeting Robin' bit, so thought I better do it before Henry meets Roland in canon.

“You know how I’ve been…seeing Robin?” Regina’s stomach clenched with nerves as she waited for her son’s reaction.

“Yeah. He seems cool,” Henry told her with a casual shrug, glancing around Granny’s diner with smile. It was so good to have his memories of Storybrooke and its people back again.

Regina felt the muscles in her shoulders relax slightly and let out a breath. “He is, er, _cool_. He also has a son who is quite a bit younger than you.”

Henry focused on her for the first time in the conversation. “Was Marian the mother?” he asked, his eyes narrowed in thought.

Regina nodded. “Yes, Roland’s mother was Marian.”

She could see Henry trying to puzzle out what he knew of the tales from this land with thoughts of happy endings and true love. “But she’s gone?”

“Yes, she died not long after Roland was born.”

“So they must not have been True Love, even though you’d think it from their legend. He’s a good guy. And good guys get their happy endings.” He said this so definitively that Regina couldn’t help but smile. She thought of a certain tattoo, and wondered briefly if she qualified as one of the good guys.

“Well, I hope so, for his sake. We all deserve second chances.”

“Just like you,” Henry told her, his eyes lighting up with love. Regina’s breath caught in her throat. Not that long ago she had believed that she’d never see that expression again.

“Right,” she said, clearing her throat in an attempt to settle her overwhelming emotions. “So, about Roland. I was wondering if you wanted to meet him?”

Henry didn’t even consider it. “Yeah, sure. I mean, they are important to you, right?”

“Yes, they are. And it’s good you want to meet them. Because they are on their way right now.”

Henry laughed. “That was sneaky, Mum.”

Her heart warmed. “I know,” she told him with a wink. In that moment the door to Granny’s jingled and Regina glanced up to see Robin coming in with Roland at his side. Their eyes caught and he raised a single brow in question. She smiled and gave a short nod. Robin looked relieved, and his eyes crinkled at the corners as he returned her smile.

Regina and Henry both moved down the booth to make room for the two additions. Robin slung his arms around Regina, as Roland clambered up next to Henry.

“Roland, this is my son Henry,” Regina told him gently. “Henry, this is Roland.”

“Hello Henry,” Roland said politely.

“It’s nice to meet you, Roland. Do you know what a Gameboy is?”

Regina nearly laughed at Henry’s conversation starter, but held her tongue to watch their progress without any intervention from the adults.

Roland scrunched his nose in confusion and shook his head. Henry grinned. “Well, you’re gonna like this. I promise.”

He pulled out his device and turned it on, showing Roland the screen. The younger boy’s eyes went wide with wonder.

As soon as they were engrossed in the game, Regina leaned into Robin and gave him a lingering kiss.

“Do you ever just have a moment of perfect happiness?” Regina asked him softly.

He gave her a slow smile. “Oh, yes. They are becoming quite common for me these days.”


	25. The Land of Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> evilpandaislana asked ardentcsshipper: are you still taking prompts? So here is one Cora tries to get Regina marry for a rich man Leopold, but Regina don't want this So Cora decide to change Regina's mind by little travel by the see in ship "titanic" and meanwhile Robin with little john steals from two drunk man two tickets for this travel....

The wind whipped at her hair and the heavy skirts of her dress as she stood at the prow of the ship, breathing in the sea air. The empty expanse of the ocean stretched in front of her, just as her future now did.

She felt free for the first time in…well, ever.

Regina stretched her arms out to the side, revelling in the feeling of having actual choices about her future.

Two days ago she had refused to marry the much older man that her mother had picked out for her. Instead, she had packed her bags and grabbed what money and small valuables she had before boarding the first ship out of England. Now, she was on her way to America, to a new start in the land of opportunity.

And she had absolutely no regrets.

Regina heard some cautious footsteps behind her and spun around, suddenly self-conscious now that she was no longer alone. A man in a coarse wool shirt and dirty boots stood a few metres away, watching her warily. He had a slight beard and couldn’t have been more than a few years older than her.

He was also very handsome, despite the dirt streak smeared across his forehead.

“Hello,” she greeted him, making it sound more like a question.

“Are you alright?” he asked with a frown, clearly confused.

“Yes, I’m more than alright. Why do you ask?”

“You were…” he glanced behind her, indicating her previous position with a tilted of his head and a concerned look.

It dawned on her suddenly. “You thought I was going to jump?” She laughed and shook her head. “No, I was…celebrating.”

His eyes softened and his lips quirked up. “I see. And what, may I ask, were you celebrating?”

In her previous life, Regina never would have dreamed of talking to such a man. But, now, without her mother dictating what was proper, Regina was determined to do exactly as she pleased.

“I’m running away to America to start a new life,” she told him, feeling the giddiness well up within her once again.

He raised his brows. “Then we have that in common.”

“Really?” she asked, stepping towards him in excitement. “What are your plans? I don’t exactly have any. I didn’t really have time to think this through before I left.”

“I want to open my own lumber mill. If there is anything I know well, it is wood. However, I shall have to work for quite some time to build the capital.”

“That makes sense. I suppose I shall have to work, too. But I don’t have any useful skills.” She felt suddenly deflated.

“A woman like you could marry well, without any drama. You wouldn’t have to work at all.”

She set her jaw determinedly. “If I had wanted that, I would have stayed in England. I’ll simply have to learn, that’s all. I could be a governess, I suppose. Or embroider things. Or…,” she trailed off, not really sure what skills she had, let alone what sort of jobs existed.

“I’m sure you’ll have many options available to you. And if you need a guide through the working-class world, I would be more than happy to assist.”

She nodded, unconvinced, but murmured a thank you anyway. She was lost in her worries for a long moment, before she realised she was being rude. “I’m terribly sorry. I’ve been unburdening myself on you without asking you name.”

“Robin, Milady. Robin Locksley.”

“Well, I’m Regina now. Regina Mills. I’ve renounced my claim to the title of Lady.” She very slowly, very deliberately put her hand out for him to shake. It was a most unladylike thing to do, she knew, as women of her class didn’t shake hands, let alone with a workman. But she was no longer the girl her mother had raised. She was her own woman.

Robin looked at her hand for a long moment before glancing up into her eyes to see if she was sure. Holding her gaze, he carefully gripped her hand. His palms were calloused from manual labour, but she couldn’t help but enjoy the feeling of his rough hand against her soft skin.

“It’s nice to meet you, Regina Mills.”

“And I, you, Robin Locksley.”

Their gaze never broke as she reluctantly opened her hand and he did the same. Her fingers trailed over his as she returned her hand to her side. She clutched the fabric of her dress between her fingers, willing the tingling sensation the action had sparked in her to dissipate.

He blinked and looked away, breaking the sweet tension of the moment. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Well, I best get back below before they catch me up here,” he told her. Regina was sure that she was not imagining the reluctance in his voice.

“I…,” she began, then hesitated. He paused. “So far the deck has been completely empty at this time except for me,” she said eventually, hoping he might get the message.

He gave her a slow smile. “That’s very good to know, Regina Mills.”


	26. Honour

Guilt was an unfamiliar feeling for Robin.

Sure, he was a thief, but he always stole for good reasons. He had a code of honour, and he always abided by it, no matter the challenges it would present him. He had always been sure that he was a good man.

Until now.

Now, when his wife was locked in a frozen tomb and Robin couldn’t stop thinking about another woman.

Regina consumed his heart and mind. Every time he saw her he wanted to go to her, pull her into his arms, and kiss her until the world fell away and it was just the two of them. Happy. Fulfilled. As they were before Marian returned.

Instead, he had to content himself with watching her from across the room. He knew that if he was in her presence it was possible he would not be able to control himself. And he couldn’t take that risk, for his own sake as well as Marian’s. He could never shame his wife that way, openly engaging in an affair while she was trapped in stasis. And despite the complexity of the situation, Robin knew that the only right thing to do was to stay faithful, no matter what his heart cried out for.

Because without his honour, what was he? If he didn’t abide by his code he was just another thief, selfish and unfeeling. A criminal.

So, he kept his feelings locked away, assuaging his guilt with daily visits to Marian with Roland in tow. Ruthlessly ignoring any whisper of resentment he felt about his wife’s return.Telling himself he was doing what was best.

What was right.

And tried to imagine that the only person he was hurting was himself.


End file.
